


Give Me a Name (Who is it?)

by unloyalstan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, everything happened so fast i am sorry, fluff? idk, slight binhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: Junhoe has been giving Jinhwan the cold shoulder, and they only have half an hour left to solve their problem.





	Give Me a Name (Who is it?)

Junhoe was sitting idly on his chair at the corner of their waiting room backstage when he was forcefully dragged outside by a fuming Jinhwan. Fuming, yes, judging by how his lips pursed thinly when Junhoe tried to spurt out random excuses like how he still needs to _clip his toenails sorry Jinhwan-hyung_. His eyes scanned around the room, trying to catch the attention of others—anybody could do he’s not really picky—that would save him from the possible wrath of the said man. However, this was proven unsuccessful because everyone was too busy, going around in circles, trying to sort everything out in preparation for their concert. Junhoe has been watching them in boredom, being the first one to be done with his make-up and clothes while the rest of his bandmates took their turns—before Jinhwan appeared right in front of him. For such a small man, Jinhwan’s grip on his wrist was bruising.

They passed through the even busier hallway, as Jinhwan smiled at some of the staffs; a sign of kind dismissal whenever they looked like they were about to say something that would cause them to halt. According to Junhoe’s extensive list of Jinhwan’s different classifications of his smiles on his mind, that kind of smile was filed under im-not-okay-but-look-at-me-im-smiling, and it usually means that Jinhwan was royally pissed though he doesn’t want others to know. Now that that was establish, the real question here was with whom? A sharp tug on his wrist that almost sent him stumbling forward helped him answer his own question.  

 _Oh, of course._ Junhoe always knew that this would happen sooner; he had been alert for the past week, but he certainly didn’t expect for it to happen now, not when they were about to start their concert. He tried to stop and overtake Jinhwan’s half running half walking pace, but due to his long limbs and the hallway that was littered with staffs and crewmen, he only ended up almost smacking them in the faces. He truly regretted letting his guard down.

After a few minutes of maneuvering down the hallway with Jinhwan dragging him around like a ragdoll, Junhoe found themselves inside a small room that was used to store some of the props that would be used on stage. Once inside, Jinhwan unceremoniously slammed Junhoe against the wall, earning him a pained yelp from the taller man. Jinhwan has the audacity to look the slightest bit apologetic upon hearing him, but it was instantly gone after Junhoe blinked. Junhoe wondered if it was there in the first place.

“Give me a name.” Jinhwan demanded, voice firm and eyes sending daggers on Junhoe. He’s clearly not in the mood to beat around the bush. It’s funny, really; Junhoe was atleast a head taller than Jinhwan, but it felt like he was being stared down. Jinhwan has always been intimidating whenever he’s mad, that’s why they always knew when to stop teasing him before he finally snapped. The saying was true, never anger the nice ones.

Also, Junhoe was feeling more than troubled because he wasn’t really good with confrontations, and no, spitting harsh words like he usually did whenever it became too much for him doesn’t count as one. He’s is good at lashing out and sulking, but not this sincere talk or any act that would require him to vent about what he feels. He’s never really good with words, except when he’s teasing someone. Jinhwan, however important he is to him, was not an exception. So Junhoe remained quiet, blatantly ignoring Jinhwan’s question.

“A name.” Jinhwan repeated, slowly this time, as if he’s letting Junhoe digest every syllable. Junhoe on the other hand, tried to maintain his blank expression, which seemed to annoy Jinhwan more. “Give me a damn name.” He had his hands on his hips, looking as irritated as he sounded.

“What name?”

“You know what I’m talking about Junhoe. Stop playing.” Jinhwan carded a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. Junhoe watched the movement, and briefly wondered if the stylist noona would scold him for ruining his perfectly styled hair. It’s undeniably hot, as wrong as it sounded, but now is not the right time to think about inappropriate thoughts when Jinhwan was on the verge of snapping at him. Junhoe tried not to think of Jinhwan’s mussed up hair, Jinhwan’s face flushed with annoyance, Jinhwan’s choker that contrasted against his pale and milky neck that he just wanted to trail kis—nope. He needed to focus.

Anyway, Jinhwan was right. Junhoe knew what he meant, and he also knew that the words that he was about to say next would just add fuel to the fire. Still, Junhoe doesn’t want to budge, intent on making this harder for the both of them.

“No. I don’t.” Junhoe’s mind began to formulate several plans if Jinhwan would succumb to the temptation of hitting him for being so stubborn. He could easily push him away and walk freely towards the door, though a voice reminded him that he once lost to Jinhwan during one of their Jiujitsu sessions. Well, not like he’ll ever hurt and literally hit Jinhwan for something as _trivial_ as this fight. He could never forgive himself if he ever did.

However, Junhoe was surprised when Jinhwan just closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. He thought that Jinhwan would drop the topic and go, but no, he underestimated Jinhwan’s determination today.

“You were cautious around me, don’t even want to be with me alone for two weeks but I let it slide. I was being patient with you, but, since yesterday, you won’t even look at me. We only have 30 minutes before someone would come looking for us,” Jinhwan paused to glance at the clock that was hanging on the wall, “24 minutes to be exact, so please give me a name because I truly hate fighting with you.”

Junhoe almost gave in, almost spilled everything because he hated fighting with him too even if he’s the one who started it. He almost wanted to just say the things that have been weighing him down for the past week. But Junhoe wasn’t Junhoe if he wasn’t stubborn.

“I am not ignoring you, and I don’t—”

Junhoe didn’t see it coming. One moment he was talking, and then suddenly, he was pulled down by his collar, being kissed by the older man. Junhoe struggled for a second, and tried to pry Jinhwan’s secure hold on his jacket, to no avail. _(or maybe he doesn’t really try enough)_ Jinhwan’s lips tasted like the branded cosmetic that was applied by their stylists; rough and unforgiving against his own. Junhoe gave in, and the hands that was gripping on his jacket moved to rest around his neck when he began to kiss back just as hard. Jinhwan broke the kiss after a while, and began to trail open mouthed kisses on Junhoe’s jaw, nipping and sucking as he went down on Junhoe’s neck that made the taller gasping for more.

“Don’t leave any marks.” Junhoe panted after a particularly hard bite. He was pinned between the wall and Jinhwan’s lithe body, arms enveloped around the older man and hands resting at the small of his back. Jinhwan paid him no mind, as he continued his ministrations.

“You’re jealous.” Jinhwan’s breath tickled against his sensitive neck. “Who is it this time? The last time it was Chanwoo, then Yunhyeong, then a back-up dancer noona.” Junhoe would have had already shied away like he usually did under normal occurrences, but his body was aching for a two weeks’ worth of Jinhwan’s touch and kisses. “So,” A kiss at the side of his neck, “give me,” a small bite as Junhoe groaned, “a name,” Jinhwan finished it off with a chaste kiss on his lips, leaning back immediately as Junhoe may or may have not followed down to chase those sinful lips. Jinhwan unwound his arms around Junhoe’s neck before pressing it on his chest to keep him from getting what he wanted. Junhoe stared at his lover—face flushed, but this time certainly not with annoyance, and mouth a ravishing red. They stared at each other, and Junhoe could see a barely concealed twinge of sadness in his eyes. Junhoe who was still awkwardly leaning halfway, brought his hands up to cradle Jinhwan’s face in his hands, surprising the smaller with his gentle actions.  Jinhwan closed his eyes when Junhoe leaned forward, expecting another kiss, but Junhoe only placed a soft peck on his forehead. It’s intimate and sweet—something that anyone wouldn’t imagine Junhoe from doing, but it’s Jinhwan and he’s willing to do a whole lot of things for him.

When Junhoe moved back, Jinhwan surprisingly still had his eyes closed.

“Give me a name.” He heard him say; the previous annoyance in his voice gone. Now, he just sounded tired. The forehead kiss must have had already washed away his previous bravado.  “Please?” A whisper followed, but it was muffled on his chest where Jinhwan dropped his head. “Tell me.”

Junhoe placed a comforting hand on Jinhwan’s nape, massaging it gently like what he usually did. Jinhwan hummed contentedly, body relaxing at the touch. Junhoe encircled his arms around him, as Jinhwan did the same, pulling him close against him.

“Hanbin-hyung.” Junhoe finally breathed out. He would probably think about how manipulating Jinhwan is, cornering him and cracking his defenses down with kisses. It’s unfair because he thinks that Jinhwan could just use that method, and then he’ll have him wrapped around him again. It worked before on their previous fights, and embarrassingly, it still works now.

Jinhwan made a move in lifting his head but Junhoe gently pressed him down on his chest again. He’s so embarrassed, and he probably can’t look at him in the eye.

Jinhwan settled on tilting his head up at him instead. “Again?” Junhoe still refused to look at him, suddenly aware of how childish he may seem, now that he admitted his jealousy out loud. Two weeks of one sided cold war is too much; Jinhwan didn’t deserve it.

“Yes, again.” Jinhwan wiggled himself out of his embrace and this time, Junhoe lets him.

Jinhwan looked at him, waiting for him to continue and explain further but Junhoe remained silent. Junhoe knew that they have discussed this before, a lot of times actually, their leader a constant subject of his jealousy. Jinhwan would then explain that Hanbin was just his best friend, like Bobby and the rest of the team, so Junhoe doesn’t have to be jealous. But whenever Junhoe saw how Hanbin easily swings his arms around Jinhwan with such familiarity, how they both leaned their faces close enough to make iKONICs screaming, how Hanbin would play with Jinhwan’s little fingers even though he’s right there beside them; he can’t help but to feel the ugly feeling of jealousy as it slowly bubbles up inside of him.

It’s always a big deal whenever Hanbin’s name was mentioned, because Hanbin was there for Jinhwan from the start; their bond already solidified before Junhoe’s arrival at the group. Hanbin sought Jinhwan the most out of them, and in return, Jinhwan cared for their leader deeply. There were times when he even felt like the third wheel when they were together. Jinhwan always told him that he’s silly for thinking like that, but it does nothing to lessen his worries.

He’s been good at keeping his jealousy under control, that is until he saw the scene that in his defense, would make anyone jealous. He could still remember the details vividly. He remembered being exhausted on that day after a long day of vocal practice, and he’s in a rare mood to be coddled, so instead on going back on his bedroom, he went straight to check on his lover who should be home by now. He was standing blankly in front of Jinhwan’s empty room, when Yunhyeong passed by and informed him that Jinhwan was still at the studio, which is weird because they have the same schedule (though with a different trainer), and Junhoe stayed for a couple of hours. Junhoe tried calling him, but his calls were directed to Jinhwan’s voicemail. He thought that Jinhwan must have had already fallen asleep in the studio just like what he always did when he was too tired, so Junhoe, as the self-proclaimed best boyfriend, quickly washed up and head outside again to fetch his boyfriend. He was really tired, but he was more determined to be recharged with cuddles and kisses from his lover.

He checked the practice room down the hallway, the only vocal practice room on their floor aside from where he’s at earlier. There were another trainees training in there, but Jinhwan was not among them. He went to check on other rooms in case Jinhwan decided to practice dance, but he still can’t find him. He was ready to give up and just head home when he remembered that he forgot to check Hanbin’s personal studio.

A few turns on the hallway and he was finally standing in front of Hanbin’s studio. The lights are on, which means that their leader was still inside, probably working on some songs. He twisted the doorknob and let himself in, ready to ask about Jinhwan’s whereabouts, but it seems like it wasn’t needed anymore because Jinhwan was there, in the arms of another man. They were sleeping, huddled together in the small space, trying to fit their grown bodies on the tattered sofa. Junhoe remember leaving immediately, heart lurching painfully upon seeing their peaceful expressions. If he only stayed at home and waited for Jinhwan, then he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

Junhoe tried to stay as normal as possible around the elder, but it was hard when he was constantly reminded by the scene. It was not the first time that they did that, sometimes Bobby would be included in their cuddlefest too, but Junhoe was feeling a little restless with the preparation of their comeback and to witness such scene wasn’t really helping his sanity at all. He tried to be rational, because Jinhwan looked like a kicked puppy every time Junhoe denied him of his advances, but he wasn’t even done with the issue when another one comes right away.

Junhoe loves all of their songs, every single one of them, but if he was asked to rank them all, ‘Apology’ would certainly be at the top, while ‘Just Another Boy’ would be at the bottom. He loved the song, even enjoyed dancing to it on their pre-debut days. Everything was perfectly fine until they have to perform it on their concert tours. Apparently, ‘Just Another Boy’ unknowingly became Jinhwan and Hanbin’s anthem and he _hated_ it. He has to stand back and watch as his boyfriend lean his head on their leader’s shoulder that was way too close for his liking. A little caress, grabbing of hair, lip bites and it would instantly make the fans scream. They performed it on almost all of their concert tours and Junhoe had to always bottle his frustrations just as much. The fact that his part immediately comes after theirs’ was the only consolation about it. _(well, because he could worm his way between them to separate them in what he could only hope as subtle)_

They started their tour recently, and with the memory of the scene still fresh from his mind, then add the ‘Just Another Boy’ flirty moments that made his blood boil, wasn’t a really good combination. Of course, Jinhwan doesn’t have an idea about any of this, that’s why they were stuck in this situation. He knew that for a relationship to work, they need to have a communication, but Junhoe was—

_Damn._

Jinhwan really needed to stop interrupting him with kisses. It successfully stopped him from—uh, what was he thinking before?

“I love you.”  

“Huh?” Flustered at the sudden confession, Junhoe could only gape at him dumbly.

“I said I love you. I am dating you. I chose you.” It’s unfair because Jinhwan always knew the right words to catch him off guard; always knew how to extinguished Junhoe’s flames when it slowly began to consume him. Junhoe was like an impenetrable wall to others, but to Jinhwan, he’s like an open book.

“Stop overthinking.” A hand came up to smoothen the lines on his furrowed brows. “I think about you all the time. I cared deeply for you. You’re different—my love for you is different from everyone else. Don’t you believe me whenever I said that I’m solely yours?” Jinhwan stepped on his personal space again, looking up with overflowing fondness on his eyes; Junhoe had to look away or else he’ll drown.

“I’m sorry.” Junhoe muttered, too embarrassed to look at Jinhwan’s teasing smile. _God,_ he really feels childish. He believes Jinhwan, trusted him wholeheartedly, but the problem lies not with Jinhwan, but with himself. He’s insecure, admittedly, but it’s fine because Jinhwan was there to always reassure him. He knew that he still has a long way to go to overcome this and he hoped Jinhwan wouldn’t get tired of reminding him because honestly, it’s what he constantly needed.

“And also,” Jinhwan made him face him, pulling him down again until their lips were mere inches apart. Junhoe gulped, eyes staring at Jinhwan’s lips. “I don’t do this to anyone.”

When they kiss again, it’s slow, deliberate, as if they’re trying to put all the unspoken words, apologies, promises and reassurance on that kiss. They took their time trying to mold their lips together, until they ran out of breath.

“So please try not to be jealous again.” Jinhwan added after regaining his breath, as he moved backwards, standing on his tiptoes to pet Junhoe’s hair affectionately. Junhoe made a show on swatting his hands away, knowing that their stylist noona would be really mad. Jinhwan just smiled warmly at him, so Junhoe dropped his hands because who was him to prevent Jinhwan’s happiness? If petting him like he’s an overbearing child makes Jinhwan happy, then Junhoe would gladly let him do it to him. _(Jinhwan doesn’t need to know that of course)_

“I don’t know, it’s hard.”

“And why is that?” Jinhwan stopped his assault on his hair and turned to focus his attention back on Junhoe. He had an eyebrow raised, genuinely curious of his answer.

“Because you’re a flirt.”

Junhoe watched a number of emotions pass on Jinhwan’s face, before it finally settled to a half-relieved, half-affronted look.

“Jerk.’ Jinhwan grumbled, glaring at Junhoe, though unlike earlier, it just made him laugh. He pulled him again in his arms because he doesn’t have enough courage to say this face to face.

“But you’re my flirt.” He whispered, kissing the top of Jinhwan’s head.

“Cheesy.” Jinhwan lightly pinched his sides, but he laughed anyway.

“I’m not the one who just confessed earlier right?”

“Whatever. Do you want to say more while we’re at it?”

“Do not flirt with him during your part on ‘Just Another Boy.’” Junhoe lowered everything down today, might as well throw everything in. Jinhwan thankfully decided to be an angel and not teased him

“I don’t know.” Forget about being an angel, this is clearly payback. “The fans like it”

 _‘I don’t like it’_ was what Junhoe wanted to say, but he settled down with an ‘Okay’ that may sound disgruntled that what he initially thought because Jinhwan immediately promised that he’ll try to tone it down next time. Junhoe smiled, satisfied with the answer.

They stayed in each other’s embrace, content with their comfortable position. _God,_ Junhoe really missed this.

A couple of minutes passed, then Jinhwan was suddenly pushing him back lightly. “We’ll talk more later” He then made an attempt to style Junhoe’s hair back on its original form, and went to do it to his hair too. Junhoe stared at him, confused.

“Why?”

“Because,” Jinhwan made a gesture towards the door and then,

“Jinhwan-hyung! Jun- oh.” Surprised, Junhoe immediately dropped his hands around Jinhwan, and turned to face the intruder. His eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights while Jinhwan snorted behind him. Hanbin, the subject of Junhoe’s jealousy, and also the one who was standing at the doorway, seemed unbothered after catching them in such position.

“Our concert will start in 10 minutes, let’s go.” Hanbin closed the door after the announcement, leaving as abruptly as he came in.

Hanbin already left, but Junhoe remained stoic. Jinhwan nudged him from behind, urging him to get moving.

“How did you know he’s coming?” Junhoe asked him, just when Jinhwan was about to open the door.

Jinhwan stop to stare at him as if he grew 3 heads. “I heard him shouting our names a few rooms away. How can you not hear him?” Jinhwan answered him simply, and Junhoe wanted to facepalm because it’s cheesy and corny but he really doesn’t notice anything when Jinhwan was around.

 

 

 

 

 

+

They were standing side by side, hands occasionally brushing against each other, with Hanbin walking in front of them. They were looking forward, but the smile on their faces was identical, like they were both sharing an inside joke.

The rest of the walk stayed like that, until Hanbin stopped suddenly, a few steps before their waiting room. He turned around to face them, almost causing them to bump on him. He looked at them from head to toe, sighed and began to ruffle his hair. He also smacked his lips up and down repeatedly, tongue darting out to lick his lips in a way that slightly disgusted Junhoe. Once done with his weird ritual, be turned around once again to finally open the door.

The reason why Hanbin did that doesn’t dawn to him, not until they went inside.

_(“What happened to your hair?! And make-up?!”_

_“I’m sorry noona, we were just playing and got careless.” Hanbin replied, hand rubbing his neck shyly._

_“What game would make you look like—Whatever, make sure that it will not happen again Hanbin. Jinhwan and Junhoe too.”_

_“Yes, sorry again noona.”)_

 

Maybe Jinhwan is right. Maybe it’s all just in his head and he doesn’t really have anything to be jealous of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

++

They were on stand-by, positioned at the platforms that would lift them up onstage. Junhoe could already hear the deafening cheers of their fans, which never failed to excite him. He looked at his left side to look at his lover. To his satisfaction, Jinhwan is already looking, smiling wider when Junhoe smiled back.     

“I love you too.” Junhoe mouthed at him, before the lights went dark and the platform began to move. He doesn’t need to see Jinhwan’s reaction, because he already knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't fight me on this but personally, i think that just another boy is binhwan's song (i am that screaming fan sorry junhoe)
> 
> moved to @jinhwanphobia uwu


End file.
